Protecting My Daughter
by Elena Cast
Summary: Paralyzed in fear. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize I could be fighting. But I know if I did, I probably wouldn't make it out alive.   AN: EB/regular pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay so this is my first story for this site. Lets see if has potential. -F**

**

* * *

**

"Were going to have to give her an emergency c-section" …The baby! My baby. Is she okay? Why won't my eyes open? Where is everyone?

"Miss? Miss? Can you hear me?" Yes, I can. Why am I so weak? My mouth won't move. What is that beeping noise? So loud…..

"Beeeep…beeeeeeeeeep…beeeep." "Her heartbeat is failing hurry, give her the morphine now. We have to get that baby out of her" No my baby. Tell me my baby is…..okay…..

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" "Beeeeeeeepp…" "Isabella!"

_**9 months earlier-**_

"So this is me, where did you park your car Bella?

"Just over there around that bend." Jessica and I had just gotten out of the movies. We had seen some romance about a girl and some vampires. So ridiculous.

"Oh" Jessica says chewing on her bottom lip.

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yea Jess, I'll see you at school on Monday."

It was our senior year and it was going to the best one yet. Me and Jess were as inseparable as ever. She was the head cheerleader. I was head of the homecoming committee. We made a pretty awesome team.

"Alright see you Bells" She yelled waving out the driver's side window as she sped away from the curb.

And all of a sudden the whole street became darker. More abandoned.

It was only 1 in the morning…Not that late at all. Of course Charlie thought I was just studying late with Jess for the exams this week.

Jess's idea of course. It was never my idea to do bad things.

Heading down the road towards my car I start to hear footsteps following me. "It's just my imagination, nothing ever happens in forks."

Not believing myself I speed up, and so did the footsteps. I chance a glance back and there is indeed someone behind me. Only a few feet back, is a man walking in a rushed pace as if he has somewhere to be.

_Don't panic Bella, he is probably just late for something very important, your car is just around the corner. Just hurry to it._

I sped up a little more and so do the footsteps. I can't deny it anymore. I dart off hoping I can outrun him. All of a sudden I'm thrown back my head smacks against a brick building wall, blinding me momentarily.

But that's all it took. Suddenly he was on me. Hands were grabbing at my clothes. Tearing them from my body.

All I could see were blotchy images. Blonde hair held in a pony tail. A sadistic grin. An an unmistakable something poking into my thigh. I knew what was going to happen.

"NO!" "LET ME GO!" I scream. But it's no use. He is so strong. In an unbelievable way.

I really wish I would have listened to Charlie and actually carried that pepper spray he is always pushing on me.

"Please no…" I sob. Pushing at chest. He stops and looks at me pausing in his haste to get his pants undone. And for a second I have hope.

Until I get a good look at his eyes. Red. Like blood that's just been spilled. It was like looking into the deepest depths of hell. Basking in it.

Not being able to move. I gasped. And he grins. Perfect pearly whites at me. I almost most expected rotting teeth and horrifying breath.

And for a second I wonder why he is doing this. He doesn't seem so disgusting that he wouldn't be able to get a girl to do this with him willingly.

He leans in. tilting my head back and running his tongue up the length of my neck. I shivered. I don't if it was from the fear or sheer disgust of it.

He looks up at me. Grins again. Leaning in so are lips were a whisper away from each other.

"That's right hunny, know my face." he sneers at me. Trailing his nose along my cheek. "Memorize it." He whispers nipping at my ear.

He's pulling up my skirt now. I don't even want to look down. I never wanted my first time to be like this.

Paralyzed in fear. Somewhere in the back of my mind I realize I could be fighting. But I know if I did, I probably wouldn't make it out alive.

"Your mine now!" he says pressing his mouth to mine to try and muffle my screams as he plunges himself into me. Over and over. Unrelenting.

I don't know when he stops. After the first few minutes of being ruthlessly pounded into the cold hard concrete I finally, thankfully blacked out.

And he's right. I'll never forget this…

_**Present day-**_

"So how is she doctor?" …daddy?

"Well she seems to be doing well, her heartbeat is strong and her vitals are good. But we really won't know for sure until she wakes up" What happened. Ugh

"Beep..beep..beep..beep..beep." Ugh oh god there's that annoying beeping sound again.

"I just hope my baby girl is going to be fine"

"I have the utmost confidence that she will wake up and will be no different from when she was before."

"Well to be honest doc, I'm not even sure if that's a good thing given the circumstances."

Ugh slowly my chocolate brown eyes open. And I'm granted with the site of my Father and my Doctor I'm assuming talking across the room. They don't realize I'm conscious yet.

"Ahh yes…" Doctor Whats his face as I am dubbing him says looking at what I suppose to be my chart.

"There will be no telling how she will respond to the baby." "but she has options, I'll have her meet with someone from the adoption agency if you'd like' he finishes.

Wow. No way would Charlie ever want to give up his grandbaby. I bet he is mad now…But why does he just look completely drained and worried?

No he can't let them take my baby. It's all I have left.

"Um well, I'm not sure. I suppose that would be up to Bella" Charlie says running a hand threw his brown hair.

That's right dad you tell him. No one is taking my baby away from me. I wonder what it looks like. Is it a boy or a girl? Does it look like him? Or me? Please god let it look like me. Or anything it doesn't matter. Just don't let it look like him.

"I'd suggest some therapy for her, New mothers tend to get depressed, even more so in her situation" Doctor whats his face drones on.

What no. No. Way. I am not going to therapy.

I watch like in slow motion as Charlie opens his mouth to respond and I know its time I intervene. "No way in hell am I going into therapy and No way in hell am I giving up MY baby!" I snark.

Watching as they both jump a foot in the air and turn towards me their jaws dropping open when they see that yes I am indeed awake and fine.

"Umm…be-bel-bella how much of that did you hear exactly?" Charlie fumbles to get out.

"Enough" is all I say, let them suffer. Wondering forever what I truly know about this conversation. Serves them right.

"So were is MY baby?" I demand.

And here comes Doctor whats his face sauntering up to the side of my bed like he owns the place.

"Calm down Isabella, you will see your baby in a few minutes. I'll just have to alert the nurses to go grab her from the nursery for you. And I do strongly suggest therapy" he says. But I had stopped listening the moment he said "her"

"My baby is a girl?" I ask with wonder in my voice completely ignoring his therapy comment.

"Yes, She is. A healthy baby girl." he says grinning softly at me.

"Now let me go get her for you, while you can decide on what you're going to name your little angel." he says leaving the room.

Now it's just me and Charlie. I can tell he is a nervous as hell.

"Have you seen her?"

"Yes, she is beautiful" he says coming over to sit at my side. "Just like her mother" he whispers pushing some stray strands of hair away from my face. A soft content smile on his face.

Its then I know. That he will love this baby disregarding how she was conceived.

"Thanks daddy" I say threw a watery smile, squeezing his hand.

"Alright, I've got a baby delivery for a Miss Isabella Swan?" A nurse says poking her head in.

"Yes that would be me"

"You're so very lucky to have such a beautiful child, Miss Swan" she says walking in the room with a little pink bundle held safety in her arms.

"Yes I know" I say grinning up at her as she hands me over the most beautiful, delicate, precious thing I have ever set my eyes on. "And please, just call me Bella."

Not even as long as the length of my arm. So tiny. Flushed pink skin. A tiny tuft of light golden brown hair sitting atop her head.

And if I hadn't been watching her so intently I would have missed it. But her eyes briefly fluttered open revealing the most intense green eyes I had ever seen. I don't know where she inherited those eyes.

But in that moment I knew exactly what I was going to name her.

"So Bella, do your have a name picked out for this angel here, or do you need more time?" the nurse asks.

Smiling I look up at her. "No, I know exactly what I'm going to call her."

"Alright well I've got her birth certificate right here, so would you like to write it in?"

"Yes, yes I would. Charlie would you hold her?" I say looking at him.

He doesn't need to be asked twice. I'd never seen him move so fast. In an instance she was swept from my arms up into the loving embrace of her grandfather.

"Here you are just write it right along this line" the nurse says pointing at the certificate.

Taking the pen I wrote her name. All the while not saying anything.

Silently I clicked the pen closed and handed it all back over to the nurse.

"Alright I'll go get this filed and it will be back to you in no time"

She takes a glance at it and smiles over at me as she walks out the door.

I grin at Charlie as he hands me back my baby girl. A big bundle of perfect.

"So are you going to tell me what I'm to call my grandbaby?" Charlie asks. An impatient look coming across his face.

Dropping a kiss on her forehead, I glance over at him and smile down at her.

"Welcome to the world Reneesme Alice Swan."

* * *

**AN: Reviews make me happy. And a happy me posts more chapters faster :D So press that button please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Alright I lied; I really couldn't wait for reviews. :D**

**Ohh by the way I realized I forgot something very important in the last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own The Twilight Saga …or anything involving the books...and the movies ****:( There you made me say it!**

**By the way. Thank you for reviewing thatyana cortez, I'm glad you like my story. :)  
**

**

* * *

**

_**5 years later-**_

"Miss Swan, Where do you want this couch?" One of the movers asks me standing in the doorway of my new downtown apartment in Seattle holding onto one end of my couch.

"Um Just threw that archway in the living room" I reply pointing in the general direction.

It had been five long years since Nessie had been born.

I figured it was time I got myself and her out of Charlie's hair and found us a new home. And it didn't hurt that my new job at Newton Publishing Inc. was just a few blocks away. We had taken to calling Reneesme Nessie. Since it wasn't so much of a mouthful.

After taking leave from school for about a month. Charlie had practically pushed me out of the house every morning after that and dragged my ass to school.

He says it was the least he could do, watching Nessie every chance he got so I could have a second chance at a future. A future not for myself, but for Reneesme.

After graduation I had enrolled in the school that was most close to home. And worked my but off to graduate with a degree in Literature.

Luck was on my side on landing a job after college graduation. And I figured it was finally time to leave the nest.

Nessie could attend school while I was at work and we could finally be together after all this time.

"Bells, you know you really don't have to leave, your always welcome back at home" Charlie says standing in the archway of the kitchen awkwardly, as If waiting for me to go off on him.

I couldn't blame him. I was always on edge, as if waiting for something to happen.

I had always refused his ideas of therapy. To everyone who didn't know me I was fine. It was only when I would see something that'd remind me and it would send me right back to that night.

And the nightmares weren't something to be proud about either.

But other than that I couldn't complain. And I refuse to endure therapy to just be told something I already know.

I'm tainted. And broken. Unfixable.

That's another reason why I don't date. Or get intimate. The slightest kiss could send me tumbling back in time to a horrible flashback.

It was better if it was just Reneesme and I, occasionally Charlie.

"No its fine Char-Dad. I wouldn't want to get in your way now that you've got Sue around" I say grinning at him suggestively.

He blushes, effectively shutting him up.

I couldn't bear to stick around and watch my dad be all happy and in love.

After him hitching his belt to Sue a few months after they started dating and a few moths later her moving in I couldn't bear to stay and wake up every morning to their disgusting displays of affection.

I was happy he had found someone. But being his daughter did not mean that I wanted to stick around to see it.

Alright I admit I was a bit jealous but I'm doing pretty well with being in denial.

"Alright Bells, I know there will be no changing your mind." He says clapping me on the back in an awkward side hug.

"So where is my lochness monster?" he says exuberantly looking at me expectedly.

"Well last I heard, she was around here picking out her bedroom" I say glancing around the corner and down the hall.

"She should already have it picked out by now though…"

"Mommy! Mommy!" I hear an excited shout moments before the tiny form of my daughter comes flying down the hallway and jumping into my arms.

Her untamable red/brown hair flying everywhere around her face. "Whoa there Nessie, what's got you so excited?" I ask nuzzling my nose against hers tenderly.

"I found the perfect room and it's already painted my favorite color! PINK!" She's panting a bit by the time she finishes.

"Really now?" I say looking at Charlie in a disbelieving way. "Ugh, yes mommy, I'll prove it to you. Come see" she says wiggling out of my grasp and sliding down my legs. Grabbing my hand and Charlie's she drags us down the hallway stopping at the first door on the left.

And yes indeed it was a decent sized room, painted a very light subtle pink. With a bathroom directly across the hall. Absolutely perfect for my Nessie.

"Well would you look at that Pop Pop, she was telling the truth." I say mischievously winking at Charlie.

"hmn yes, so mommy what do you say? You going to let Nessie have, clearly what is to be the best room in this place?" Charlie says winking back.

"Hmn…." I say, putting on my best "thinking" face.

"Awe pretty pretty please mommy!" Nessie says batting her long eyelashes at me. "Well I don't know.." "You'll get a good room too mommy, I promise." she says jutting her bottom lip out at me.

"Awe how can I resist that face, of course you can have this room baby, only the best for you" I say scooping her up into a bear hug.

"YAY mommy thank you so much, I promise to keep it sooo clean, it will never be dirty" she says wiggling her way down and clapping her hands together excitedly.

"hmn..right sweetie." I say trying not to roll my eyes at her blatant lie. I glance at Charlie and catch him trying not to laugh.

"Right! Come on Pop Pop, help me find the boxes to my room." She says dragging him down the hallway

"There the one's with the pink hearts on them" I hear her say. "Of course they are" he tells her letting out the laugh he was holding in.

Smiling softly I make my way down the halls towards the rest of the room wondering briefly were on earth my daughter gets all her energy from.

God forbid if she ever discovers coffee when she gets older.

On the right side of the hallway right next to the bathroom is another room about the same size as Nessie's painted a light blue.

Deciding that this should be the guest room. I make my way to the last bed room across the hall.

Assuming this to be the master bedroom. I open the door and I know that this is the bedroom for me.

It's painted a light mint green that reminded me so much of Nessie's eyes. It felt safe. Like home.

It was the biggest room in the place and had its own bathroom. The bathroom had another door that lead to the biggest closet I'd ever seen, I was almost sad that I wasn't all that into clothes.

I'm sure there were many bigger closets out there, but you just don't see em like this in a place like Forks.

"Mommy" Nessie says walking in with a slight frown marring her face.

"What's wrong Nes?" I ask bending down to look her in the face.

"There taking forever!" she says whining a bit.

"Who is?"

"The movers! They don't have all of my boxes out of the big truck yet!" She says stomping her foot and crossing her arms.

"Now Reneesme that's no way to treat people who are doing their best to get their job done"

"I'm sorry mommy, I just can't wait to get my new room set up" she says her bottom lip quivering a bit.

"Its okay, just think about the way other people are feeling before you jump to conclusions. I'm sure there going as fast as they can to get all of our things up to us from the truck"

"Okay…" she says bowing her head.

"Um bells, movers said they were done apparently the only thing that was left was Nessie's things." Charlie says coming down the hall.

"Okay" I reply blinking at him.

"umm…Bella?" he says his eyes darting around awkwardly.

"Yes?"

"Well…umm…you…see…" He says scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Yes…?"

"The thing is…"

"Ugh, just tell her Pop pop!" Nessie bursts out waving her arms around.

Glancing over at Nessie Charlie tries again. "Well…it's just that..ohh how do I say this." he mumbles to himself.

"….Yes?"

"It's customary for you to tip the men who spend hours walking up and down apartment stairs to move your things in…." He says sheepishly trailing off at the end.

"…Oh…haha of course how silly of me" I reply, I can't believe I would have forgotten something like that. Charlie just always took care of those types of things that I didn't even think.

"Bells.."

"No it's perfectly fine, let me just go get my purse." I say fleeing the room as fast as I can. Grabbing a $20, hoping its enough I slap it into one of the men's hand who is hovering at my door and promptly slam the door in his face. "Here's a tip buddy, getting a girls father to harass her about a tip, ain't cool." I say to the door not caring if he heard me or not.

Swinging around and spotting a familiar pink hearted box I remember that I have some major unpacking to do these next few days.

"Come on Nessie, I've spotted one of your boxes, let's get started!" I shout.

"Yay!" she screams running down the hall and sliding past me on the hardwood floors slamming into the couch head first.

Charlie appears in the hallway smiling at me sympathetically. And I wonder just what on earth I've gotten myself into.

"Nessie?"

"Yes mommy?"

"Don't do that again"

"Yes mommy"

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's a slow start but I figure I'd give you a feel of how Normal life is for Bella with Nessie before I come in with the huge plot and uproot everything they've ever known…or maybe that's just being a bit extreme. Edward will be here soon. :) So review. -F**


End file.
